


Can you... say it again?

by AestheticTanuki



Series: Anime and manga oneshots [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anime, Fanfic, I think?, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Kink Discovery, M/M, Manga, Misaki - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shungiku Nakamura, Usagi - Freeform, Yaoi, bad at tags, ooc a little, seme x uke, sumi keiichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki
Summary: "Good boy" ... for some reason these words resonated inside Misaki's mind for far too long than they supposed to. He was worried. He was pissed. But worst of all... he was kind of turned on.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Anime and manga oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Can you... say it again?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: * wants to sleep *  
> My brain: haha, gay fanfic ideas go brrr
> 
> Also, that wedding special chapter got me wild, with Akihiko calling Misaki a good boy and Misaki blushing all over. I say yes m'am. Do yourself a favor and listening to JVLA's 'such a whore' thx and bye.
> 
> (also I'm back bitches)

"Good boy." These words resonated inside Misaki's already fragile soul for far too long than he anticipated. For some stupid reason- that was more or less Usagi's fault as usual- he couldn't get them out of his mind. Whenever he closed his mind, Akihiko's face appeared in front of his eyes, the latter's filled with nothing but lust, calling him that... he tried so hard to focus on anything but that, and what for? His brain was playing jokes, not good ones mind you, following him wherever he went. It was all for nothing, despite his efforts. Everywhere were those slim, soft lips, oh, so close to his ears, right behind his back where his spine touched with Usagi's muscular chest, so much he could feel his rapid heartbeat and his hard, twitching-

"Takahashi-kun!" The brunette almost screamed, grasping his chest. Oh my dear God. Where the HELL did his mind just travel to!? What is wrong with him for Christ's sake!? And in the public cafeteria too... he prayed to every entity in existence for his friend Todo to not notice his face flushed so much he probably looked like tomatoes in his morning salad. "Dude, what are you on about? I've been calling to you for good two or three minutes... you spaced out as if you saw an alien somewhere behind me or something." Misaki deeply believed a green-looking beast from outer space was far better than what was driving him crazy, making him feel ashamed he was human, so easy to read if he wasn't careful enough.

"Gosh, I am so sorry, it's just..." Just what? Eyes colored by cold, yet able to burn him from inside, fingers reaching the sweatest spots or maybe that deep and sweet voice softly calling his name and Jesus Christ Misaki, get yourself together, you're not a teenage girl with a crush! That hell of a landlord and his effects on his vulnerable, young body. Bullshit. And it's been getting worse. "I've been having kind of a rough time lately" he said, quickly following after seeing Todo-kun's concerned stare. "Nothing that serious, it just consumes a lot of time to rething and all. I really am sorry for making you worry like that. You have my full attention now." Then the latter smiled, continuing with a story Misaki had no clue about.

Coming home felt more like preparing for an execution. The brunette threw his back somewhere near the couch and almost immediately crushed his body on its soft surface, hearing steps coming down the stairs. Just don't look at him and everything's gonna be fine. Still, like a trained pet, every single muscle twitched when Usagi layed a hand on his head, gently stroking his dark hair. "How has your day been?" he asked, hearably drinking something- coffee, knowing him. "You look like you've been carrying Mount Fuji itself."

"Laugh and joke all you want, I think I'll head to my bed soon." That's the right call. Avoid him, at least for today, for his stupid body to calm down after what has shaken him so goddamn much. But deep down he knew it wasn't that simple. And Akihiko wasn't stupid, despite Misaki's opinion on it. He always easily caught up when it came to Misaki's moods and whenever something was troubling him, but he didn't want to talk about it. Trying to get up, he stiffened in seconds when a warm hand touched his stomach.

"Are you sure?" A wet kiss greeted his neck. He muffled a moan. "I missed you so much, and I've been working too long. I need to recharge..."

"You, working? Ha, right! Now let me go!" Misaki said as he pushed him away, heading straight upstairs, leaving baffled Usagi behind him. Yeah, he totally knew something was up. But that didn't mean he HAD to explain him everything. It was way too embarassing anyway to do so. It was stupid, shameful, haunting him everywhere, treating his weak mind unfairly. When he found his escape in form of a closed room... nothing of that really helped to calm him down, not his heart nor his mind.

He focused his eyes on a white ceiling above him while sinking his body into the matress with smooth quilt scattered all over. The Sun was already setting, who would've guessed. He was, indeed, more than horrible at focusing that peculiar day of the week. Just because of something stupid Usagi just had to say to him without any remorse. Ugh, so annoying. Maybe taking a nap could actually help after all? He tried to close his eyes, counting little sheeps jumping over a fence. The sky he imagined was clear and unbelievably blue, warmed by a nice little sunshine he added there for good measure and aesthetic. One, two, three, four... "who is my little boy?" He shivered. Fuck. Why it had to be like this? Why his brain hated him so much? His fun, little farm got devastated in seconds. In replacement, he recalled how it felt when Usagi traced lines with his tongue all over brunette's slim body, holding him tight by his waist. He could feel that in real life, his body was clearly heating up. No, he can't be that weak. Not to that dumb, money spending bastard! That... that smooth-talker of all people! His perverted mischieves, ignorance, pride, zero life skills, disgusting usage of others... stare of a beast in heat and... fingers long enough to almost reach the prostate, kisses showering Misaki with desire, and just those words, repeated over and over, now not silenced at all; the boy just gave up, having no idea when one of his hands traveled under his pants at the thought of Akihiko hugging him, whispering "good boy" just when they were taking pictures together in suits and oh fuck, Usagi looked so good in a suit, and-

"Misaki?" he heard suddenly, completely freezing. No. Oh God, please no. Don't tell... but yes. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. Usagi was standing there, staring straight at him. Masturbating. He had a stunned and confused frown on his face, slowly changing into a smirk that sucked all of Misaki's energy, leaving only a tiny bit, enough to witness his legs quiver like a little lamb's. Usagi crawled close to his body, proudly looking at his hand, not moving, but still in his underwear. Just the sound of the older's weight making his bed slightly creak left him out of breath just like that, like a magick spell. "My, my... I've never thought I'd see such a view..." The brunette wasn't able to fight when he felt the pressure of the writer's chest against him, Usagi's teeth gnawing on his earlobe. "If you were frustrated, you could've just tell me, Misaki." When the older embraced him, there really was no point resisting. What was going on with him, really? The feel of their tongues melting against each other drained the last bits of rationality. Misaki felt how his body was pressing firmly against the bed's frame, with Akihiko biting his neck and sucking pale skin. No, that isn't right. He should be above it all, above all those sinful acts Usagi-san was performing on him! The familiar laugh he suddenly heard, though, proved him otherwise. "Misaki..." he whispered while gently rubbing the entrance between his legs. "Your spot is twitching like crazy. Is that why you've been trying to avoid me? Finally not able to stop thinking about me?" After their clothes lying on the floor few minutes after, saying to was practically pointless. 

The way Misaki's nipples were grinding against his bed, his chest pressed against the matress while Usagi held his hips with those strong, big hands of his, fucking him senseless from behind- Misaki has never felt that way before. He felt so dirty... but so, so good. "Usagi-san... I'm... I'm going to..." His knuckles shined white when he clunched the sheet, not to mention a poor, abused pillow between his teeth to save him from screaming from the bottom of his shaken-up lungs. He clearly felt the urge to release, and almost went insane, until Akihiko slightly squizzed his cock mid-way. The room was filled with a loud, desperate whine. "You... you idiot... let me..."

"Beg."

Was that a thunder striking his heart? That power was something else. As usual, the heir of Usami family was full of himself. But the bigger question was, why young Takahashi was more than happy to obey without thinking much. "I... please..." Dear God, forgive him for what he was about to spit out. "Please, Usagi-san... I... I need to..."

Seeing Akihiko taken aback by Misaki actually doing something he asked for was honestly one of the best views, among him later kissing him as a reward, continuing with his movement, his dick grinding the latter from the inside. And Misaki knew he was going to regret all of this later to the point of burying himself alive. But at that time when Akihiko was pounding hard into him, that didn't really mattered that much. He at first murmured some words.

"I didn't catch that, Misaki. You need to be louder."

He was already burning from the inside.

"Like... ah, like yesterday..." he swallowed, probably the little bit of pride he had left. And somehow repeated himself right after a long moan signalising he was close yet again. "Call me... a good boy... please... like yesterday." And he wasn't sure if Akihiko's smile this time was genuine or he was mocking him inside his head. He wasn't able to think about it too much anyway when the older leaned to him, sweaty bodies now connected without limits and that raspy voice repeating over and over, and over again.

"You're such a good boy, Misaki. Obeying me so well, my pretty little princess."

A picture of the brunette shouting while cumming, feeling warm liquid from the other's dripping from inside his body and then lying there, with tears of pure pleasure streaming down his face, breathing like it was his last day on Earth was honestly the best picture Akihiko could ever ask for.

And now he knew how to make his lovely boyfriend ask for even more.


End file.
